


Listen Before I Go . . .

by KitsuneKristine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Jason Grace, Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Dark Character, Gay Percy Jackson, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I forgot how the books go, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Not Canon Compliant - The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Pansexual Frank, Pansexual Piper McLean, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, imagine that Percy stays in New Rome, its been like 5 years, loosely follows, percy likes rome better, percy/nico still has my ass, there's some oc shit too, this is sort of blabbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: Time slows down, lost memories recovered, and old flames reignite.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Kudos: 9





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> “If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours I think even they would commit many wrongs.”  
> ― Sui Ishida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She hardly ever thought of him. He had worn a place for himself in some corner of her heart, as a sea shell, always boring against the rock, might do. The making of the place had been her pain. But now the shell was safely in the rock. It was lodged, and ground no longer.”  
> ― T.H. White, The Once and Future King

☾

Topic: unrequited love  
Relationship: one-sided Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chasse

☾   
  


There she was, smiling her way into their hearts, not knowing the darkness that was protruding from their minds. She was too innocent. Nothing like the hellish people in the world. I watched her from afar, keeping my thoughts to myself as she was too perfect for even me. She was the sun, bright and full of life. I was the moon, cold with the inability to love. But all I wanted was to be on the same universe as her, I was damaged. Scars littered my body as the wars raged on, each adding on more radars for my life to be taken. I waited. She never noticed me.

Her smile was my whole damn sky, it brought meaning to my life. She didn't know my name, I was the unknown. Her shadow. I loved her, I loved her so much. Couldn't she notice me this once? Please look at me . . .

I hid, she turned my way, and I couldn't even look at her. Coward. I ruined it all. Now she'll never look at me, what's there to love? An empty shell lays as the shattered pieces crumble around, the wind picking up the fragments and blowing them away.

Come back to me. Please fall for me . . . I need you.


	2. I wish that I could wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Being here alone with nothing to do, I've been thinking about myself too. Trying to understand why I hate myself so badly.”  
> ― Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game

☾

Topic: Amnesia, The Son of Neptune

Relationship: none, self hatred

☾

The taste of smoke was in the air, he choked on the sudden burn. And yet in a way, he loved it, the way the burn settled his empty body. He was a shell, there wasn't very much of a soul inside him, for he was broken. Forgotten. People used to know his name, call out for him, he was their hero. And now here he was, lost in the middle of the forest with no memory of who he was. Just the taste of cigarettes on his lips, the nicotine caressing his lungs in sweet agony. There was no memory of his life, all there was was a black void of nothing, it didn't frighten him. He was comforted by the way that he was completely restarting his life, even though he had no idea who he was or the location he had been placed. What did he look like? He didn't know. Being on the run meant he didn't have any of those luxuries, he was lucky that he had a small backpack of clothes and food. And something told him that he was meant to be this alone, as if it was his destiny to have no one.

What was his name?

He looked out at the river that trickled through the forest, it was inviting, as if it was the big prize he was waiting for. He felt danger. But at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to rest, being tired beyond compare as he was dizzy from lack of water and nutrients. Collapsing on a moss covered rock, he attempted to catch his breath, his body soaked with exhaustion. Leaning forward a bit, he could see his reflection.

His sea green eyes an almost cyan color, the lifeless tone of his pale skin, and his pitch black hair. He looked like he was the living dead, his body had an almost unhealthy glow to it, he was almost terrified of his own reflection. What did his voice sound like? Could he even talk? There seemed to be a buzzing sound all around him, causing his head to pound, he rose his hands up to his ear in hopes to stop the sound. But there was no use. He opened his mouth and whispered softly, "p-please stop . . . it hurts," his voice was weak, there was a small hint of an accent but it seemed that the lack of nutrients have been taking affect on his whole body, making his voice seem almost muffled and speech impeded.

There was a snake like voice that filled his head, "well, well, well. If it isn't the forgotten hero of New York, tell me, is life worth it now that you have no destiny? And so far from home, I will have great pleasure killing you. The once great hero, now a worthless human." He caught sight of a horrible looking creature, snakes for hair, face of evil itself. It was a gorgon. A mythical being that was cursed, one of three devilish creatures from hell itself.

He froze at the sight of the horrible sight, he was defenseless. Shakily he rose his fists, as if he could take down a creature that could easily kill him.


	3. Doubt Comes In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who am I?  
> Why would he let me win?"  
> \- Hadestown, Doubt Comes In

☾

Topic: Is this a trick?  
Relationship: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo

☾

* * *

He looked at him with utter devotion, the memories of their twisted encounters are just white noise. The feeling of his heart against his chest was shuddering, it felt as if the whole world could hear. Seeing the River Styx was something out of a literal nightmare, terrifying how something so beautiful could bring such pain to any mortal. The darkness was wrapped around him like a python, twisting his insides as he tried to think of something that could anchor him. His sea green eyes looked at the other male with him, masking the true feelings he felt. Covering up his true emotions was rather easy, since he had gotten used to hiding his love for the same gender for years. Yes, the hero Perseus Jackson was undoubtedly in love with the son of Hades. This secret felt like being suffocated, having to mask your utter devotion. Having to pretend that you liked someone else, now that brought such sweet sorrow to the son of Poseidon. And to think, all his life he had been told that it was wrong to have feelings for someone of the same gender. Part of him wished that he could vocalize how he felt, yet he knew that the life of a demigod is so unpredictable and things can get dark rather fast.

"-You need to make sure you have an anchor," the son of Hades said, his eyes locked on the river. Nico only looked over at Percy once, his dark eyes hid the expression of utter despair and terror. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was terrified for Percy, the river could easily burn him up. Although, he decided that it would be best if he ignored those emotions, keeping his facade on easily.

". . ." Percy was silent as he admired the river, his thoughts jumbled all over the place. What was his anchor? _Nico, it should be Nico . . . he's what I long for most_ , he thought to himself as he silently clenched his fists.

There was an unspoken silence that lasted a few more seconds before Nico asked him, "Do you have an anchor? Make sure that it's strong enough, it has to be something that will never truly fade. Um...like your love for your mother or loyalty to friends..." his tone was rather awkward and he almost sounded as if he wished he wasn't there.  
  
"Yeah. I have one..." Percy trailed off, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes met Nico's dark eyes. In a way, the son of Poseidon was memorizing the way that the light seemed to hit his dear friend's eyes. He almost felt that it was the last moment he would be able to see those gorgeous hues, dark and yet enticing. "Let's get this over with..." he didn't mean for his voice to crack, but he didn't bother trying to salvage his showing of emotion.  
  
"Alright," Nico's voice was soft as he watched Percy get ready to walk into the cold waters of the Styx. "...be brave Percy" his voice echoed in the cold cavern, a haunting event as there was a slight echo. _Please be safe . . . I don't know what I'd do without you by my side._

As soon as those thoughts were expressed, the older male walked into the water. Being submerged for a few grueling moments, there was fear that spiked though Nico as he could hear muffled screams coming from the water. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't go save the male. He was truly trapped, his mind racing on how he just lost another important person. This time he only had himself to blame, he was struck with such fear. That emotion disappeared as soon as he watched at how Percy walked out of the water, there was an overwhelming powerful aura to him. Then the thought struck Nico right in the heart, Percy wasn't the same anymore. He held so much darkness and eventually that it would become too much and the darkness would eventually win. It was barely even noticed by Nico that Percy had thanked him and was waiting for a way out of the Underworld, the once lovely green eyes now barely held any emotion. There was little light to the hues the son of Hades loved so much, just the idea of him hurting Percy was too much to bear.

"Follow me . . ." Nico spoke quietly, he looked so lost and hurt. He was desperate to hold Percy's hand, he wished to comfort the older. His mind continued to race as he lead the way to where it was easy to exit his father's domain. "Just ahead . . . there's a portal. Walk through it and you'll return back to New York City" he just pointed to the area, he had no intention of following for now. "Percy . . . to escape hell, there is one specific rule you must never break. Don't ever look back."

Percy looked at him with furrowed brows, he was aware of the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. To him at least, it was more like a warning and he never seemed to believe the heroic stories of his lineage. He practically scoffed at the warning he received from Nico, he shook his head slightly. "I have nothing to look back to," his tone was so cold and yet he looked almost lost.

"Please . . . Just listen to me for once. Do not look back." Nico's voice rose ever so slightly as he gingerly pushed Percy a bit so that he could start walking, he wanted to save the man he loved. But it seemed that there was no way to.

Percy faced away from Nico as he stood in front of him, temptation filling him as he stayed there for a few moments before slowly starting to walk. When his voice escaped him, it sent chills down Nico's back.

"Is this a trick?"


	4. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ The smile that you gave me  
> Even when you felt like dyin'”  
> \- Billie Eilish, i love you

☾

Topic: last words  
Relationship: one-sided jason grace to percy jackson

☾

dear percy,

if i were to recall the moments i realize i love you, there would be an entire fountain filled with my wishes for you. my heart races as i watch you walk by, soft whispers escape as i pray to see your smile. days go by, not a second goes by that i’m not thinking about your beautiful green eyes. my heart is a storm, my mind is a thunderstorm. i realize how far i’ve fallen, yet i know that i will not be able to speak these forbidden words.

continually i must keep these thoughts safe, locked in my secret box. i cannot help but desire the taste of your lips. would they taste like the sea? or would they be so sickly sweet that my heart would collapse? would you please give me a taste?

i am a victim, just the sound of your voice has sent my heart into palpitations. call me a hopeless romantic, but i wish i could feel your heartbeat. would it race?

-

i realize that if you have gotten to this part of the letter it can only mean one thing. i didn’t make it home, home to you. by the gods, i wish that i could have been able to say this to your face. courage did not reach me until i realized that most demigods don’t make it into adulthood. if i could, i would turn back time and scream these words to you the moment i realized it.

i love you percy jackson.

my heart beats for you and only you, may one day we meet again. whether it be in elysium or in another life.

with all my love,

jason grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading these blurbs of randomness! A few of these were written in 2017, although I am going to try to upload some new writings. Recently, I have been hit by the Percy Jackson bug. Let me tell you, I haven't read them since Blood of Olympus back in 2015, though sadly I have already heard spoilers regarding the next series. Most of these will be based off the Heroes of Olympus series or the OG series. I will probably be posting some stories based off the few ships that I cared for the most, sorry guys Percabeth has never been my cup of tea. And if I decide to write about them, it will probably be in a one-sided or best friend relationship. Apologies for the log ass note at the bottom!!! - Kristine


End file.
